Starlight! Night PreCure
Starlight! Night PreCure (スターライト！ナイト プリキュア Sutāraito! Naito Purikyua) is CureJade2910's tenth PreCure series. Plot Starlight! Night PreCure Episodes The Night Land, the land that kept the night time in balance. Midasu soon came disrupted the Peaceful Lines,the power to keep the Queen alive and the power keep the night time. Luckily,Midasu's power wasn't enough to disrupt Peace Lines near Earth but her power enough to put the Queen in a coma. Moon,the Queen's companion,was frightened of this. So,to prevent the situation from getting worse,she gets ready to teleport to Earth and find PreCure! Characters Cures Yoru Yumeko/Cure Dreaming Yumeko is a young leader of the team. She often over sleeps due to many long dreams making her late for school. She prefers the weekends and spend time with her friends.Her ego is Cure Dreaming. Densetsu Hoshi/Cure Legend Hoshi is Yumeko's childhood best friend and second member of the team. She shares some of her interests and invites Yumeko to do sailing or fishing (depending on the weather). She likes art and singing and tries many different ways to combine them both. Her Cure ego is Cure Legend. Kiseki Akemi/Cure Miracle Miracle is the third member of the team. She is Hoshi's friend until Hoshi reunites with Yumeko. Akemi then leaves Hoshi but Yumeko asked to be her friend. She shares Hoshi's interests with Yumeko. Her ego is Cure Miracle. Monogatari Soshi/Cure Fantasy Soshi is the fourth member of the team. She is a daughter of famous authors. Due to this her parents rarely have time to spend time with her. She is very kind and offers to go out to places.Her Cure ego is Cure Fantasy. Kokoro "Sena" Senritsu/Cure Soul Sena is the fifth member of the team. She is a bit mean but rich and kind. She is a secret millionaire but soon tells the team. She likes to help Soshi complete her dreams of traveling the different places.Her ego is Cure Soul. Onchō Amore/Cure Warm Amore is the sixth member. She is shy and the youngest.She was a bit flustered when she met the others and tries her best to overcome her fears. She has many fears but is true shy to tell people. Her Cure ego is Cure Warm. Kagayaki Tenmei/Cure Crescent Tenmei is the the seventh member of the team. She is around Amore's age and is very bright. She is a captain of a cheerleading team and sports. She changed Amore's style by the finale episode.Her ego is Cure Crescent. Tategoto Choshi/Cure Nightingale Choshi is the final member of the team. She is the most powerful and the past generation. She is very mysterious. Her Cure ego is Cure Nightingale. Mascots Star Star is the only mascot. She is first seen with Choshi. Villains Midasu The main villain of the series. Shidōsuru The only servant of Midasu. Uchikudaku The monsters of the series. Items Harmony Star Pens The transformation devices. To transform,they need to shout out "PreCure! Melodic Sky!" Rhythm Harp An attack weapon. Category:Starlight! Night PreCure Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureJade2910